Bathrooms, especially public bathrooms, are the subject of many efforts to increase hygiene. This is because bathrooms are known to be vehicles that spread diseases and other afflictions among individuals. Also, many individuals strive to achieve a high level of cleanliness and sanitation for aesthetic reasons. Urinals and toilets, in particular, are the source of considerable untidiness because of the fluid nature of urine and other bodily fluids. It is common for urine, for example, to splash or otherwise splatter in different directions when the urine lands on a urinal or toilet. Often, this results in urine landing and accumulating on the floor surrounding the toilet or urinal. In bathrooms that experience heavy use, such as bathrooms in airports, bus stations, railway stations, schools, government and private office facilities, athletic facilities, swimming pools, bars, hotels, restaurants, gas stations, or nightclubs, etc., the accumulation of urine on the floor can increase to large and unpleasant amounts. Often, users of said bathrooms are forced to stand in said accumulated urine when using the toilets and urinals. Upon finishing use of the toilet or urinal, the user then tracks urine within the bathroom and even areas outside the bathroom. The accumulation of urine on bathroom floors is therefore untidy, displeasing and unsavory to bathrooms users. This situation can also be unhygienic, as urine can spread disease. Two well-known diseases that can be spread through urine include typhoid and urinary schistosomiasis. Further, the accumulation of urine on bathroom floors can be difficult and time-consuming to clean for bathroom cleaning staff. This increases janitorial costs, as well as the risk of infection by said bathroom cleaning staff.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for devices and processes for improving hygiene in bathrooms.